onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 593
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 667 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Franky - One Piece Logo | rating = 7.2 | rank = 6 }} "Save Nami! Luffy's Fight on the Snow Mountains" is the 593rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Chopper tells the others that Nami in Franky's body was kidnapped by the Yeti Cool Brothers. Franky in Chopper's body takes a Rumble Ball. Luffy and Franky go after the Yeti Cool Brothers to save Nami and defeat them. Meanwhile, Caesar Clown notices Vegapunk's beam in Franky's body and craves for it, he calls his men so they go to the fire side gate and see a cave. Luffy and the Yeti Cool Brothers fight and at the end, Law appears and defeats them. Law then proposes an alliance to take down a Yonko to survive in the New World. Long Summary Chopper tells Luffy, Robin and Usopp that Nami was taken by the Yeti Cool Brothers and that Brownbeard was killed by them. Luffy becomes angry at Caesar for betraying Brownbeard. Franky wants to use rumble ball so Chopper gives him one. He then takes it, turns into the monster form and chases after Luffy because he cannot control it. Caesar realizes that Franky has Vegapunk's Pacisfista beam and wants it. G-5 are fighting against centaurs and Caesar's men. They are losing until Smoker and Tashigi show up. The Yeti Cool Brothers talk with Nami and complain about the cold and Nami retorts that they need to wear clothes. Luffy and Franky find the Yeti Cool brothers and attempt to rescue Nami. Luffy falls into den of spikes set by the Yeti Cool Brothers and destroys it with Busoshoku Haki. He attempts to defeat them with Gear Second but fails. Caesar's men on the fire side of Punk Hazard open the door and see a dark cave. Rock fires at Luffy but Luffy deflects the shot back at him with twice the speed. Scotch then shoots at the ice mountain to make it fall but Franky throws it at him. Franky attacks Luffy once again but Luffy defeats him with Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun. Scotch grabs Nami and runs away with Luffy in pursuit. Luffy falls behind and Law intercepts Scotch. Law slices him in half and defeats him with Counter Shock. Luffy catches up and thanks Law. Law explains that he came to talk to Luffy about something. He says there is a key on Punk Hazard that can upset the balance of the New World and that there are two ways to survive in the New World: going under a Yonko or attempting to fight them. Law proposes an alliance to take down a Yonko. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The simulcast uses We Go! as the opening due to licensing issues. *Luffy's confrontation with the Yeti Cool Brothers is extended with Luffy using some Gear Second attacks against them. *Luffy's chase after Scotch is extended as well. *The following are added in the anime: **Another battle scene between the G-5 Marines and the centaurs. **Caesar Clown making an experiment in a glass cup. **Caesar's men opening a door to a dark cave on the burning side of the island. *As a color mistake: Even though Luffy takes off his glove for Elephant Gun, the glove is still there when he embodies the left hand with Haki but when he hits Franky in Chopper's body, the glove is gone. Site Navigation